Torrent/Shinu
Race Defined: Shadows are a rare species, existing in a separate dimension. They are always born as twins, with one sharing the body of the other twin. The race gained its name from its ability to control shadows and form weapons from them. Job: They both work as bounty hunters, though usually for differing clients, with Torrent usually going for more legitimate places, and Shinu working the underground bounties. This allows them to get money from multiple sources, and to continue traveling in search of more fights and a particular set of gauntlets. Bio: Abandoned as children in a snow covered forest, they learned to survive on their own while evading the Beowolves. They learned how to control and change shadows into physical objects, a power used by Shadows. Torrent Messorem had been driven partially insane due to many years of solitude, and constant fear from being hunted by monsters. Eventually, he cracked from it, causing him to be unable to feel fear and he begin to believe that he had created his brother. Torrent is inquisitive and has little concept of danger or fear. He seems to enjoy the thrill of fighting. His brother, Shinu Messorem, cracked in his own way, becoming extremely protective of his brother. Shinu is cold, unfeeling towards others, and focuses on killing whatever is in front of him. He will kill anything he considers possibly a threat to his brother. He does not kill people who don't have the skill or power to beat his brother, which means he won't attack children. He seems to take pleasure from hunting. Torrent has little skill when it comes to sensing danger, or a persons skill level. Shinu, however, is extremely good at telling how powerful someone is, and is able to sense danger very accurately, skills that formed due to his constant protecting of his brother. As his brother exists inside of him, Shinu can control the body as well, thus allowing him to take over and protect his brother. This change is not impulsive or uncontrolled, since Torrent can initiate or block Shinu taking control. They can talk to each other whenever they feel like doing so and they can also create a shadow body for Shinu whenever they aren't fighting, so that others can hear them as well. They are constantly hunting a pair of gauntlets from their homeland that they heard would allow Shinu to exist here as well, without the limits posed by his shadow body. Fighting style: They have two fighting styles. Torrent's Style: Torrent uses a normal scythe usually, made out of his shadow. It is as big as the one used by Ruby, but has no gun capabilities. Occasionally he will switch to armored gauntlets whenever he needs to block a ranged attack. He fights very directly, trying to stay on the attack or dodging. Doesn't kill the people he beats, because then he couldn't fight them again. Shinu's Style: Shinu mainly uses his shadow and clawed gauntlets. He fights more like an animal, stays low to the gound, and is extremely fast. He fights stealthily, usually trying to take out arms or legs so that he can hunt them as they try to escape. If he's trying to make a point to a group or someone else, he will fight brutally so that they will avoid him and his brother. Will use his scythe for the final blow. It takes about 0.5 seconds to change his shadow from one form to another. Because these weapons are made of shadows, they have almost no weight, allowing them to move and swing them with extreme ease and speed. Hand-to-Hand Training: If they are disarmed (either for a moment or due to excessive light) or fighting someone on who the shadows don't work, they switch to hand-to-hand combat that they taught themselves. Developed through fighting monsters and seeing how they fight, it is extremely effective against someone who has no or little martial art training. It is usually still very effective against military trained personnel, but is not very effective against those who have moderate training in or have mastered traditional martial arts, as they have not had a chance to observe how they fight and how to counteract it. It is usually combined with small amounts of shadow covering the body at certain places, so as to make each blow more effective and also protect the body from harm. In the case of someone on who the shadows don't work, they will still cover themselves in shadow so as to lighten blows, but otherwise fight unassisted. Power Limits: When shapeshifting shadows, there must be some light source, even if too dark for humans too see. He can change it into simple shapes, but nothing that is animated on its own. He must keep contact with it because as soon as it loses contact with his body, such as if his scythe was knocked away, it deforms back into a normal shadow. It requires a huge amount of concentration to create a shadow without contact, something he can't do while in the middle of a fight. Thus, no ranged weapons. He can create whip like shadows that can extend out (Shinu). The size of things he can make depends on the light. The darker the shadow or the further the light the more he can make. A normal day gives him about an inch thick shadows worth of material to work with. If the light is brighter, or at a greater angle to him, he has more to work with. If a light is lower or closer to him, he has less to work with. Fire light makes thicker shadows than light from electric sources. His shadows are not affected by light once they are solid, so if he is expecting a fight with someone who uses light producing material, he would form his weapons first and not change them. His shadows have no detectable presence, making them incredibly hard to beat when it is dark and impossible to detect unless seen. Some people could feel the wind move due to the solidity of the shadows, but unless they saw the shadow, they would not realize what had happened. Trivia: Their hand to hand combat was based on the legend that ancient Chinese martial arts were developed by watching the movements of animals, copying their fighting styles. Torrent's scythe style of fighting is actually based more on Maka from Soul Eater than Ruby from RWBY. Shinu's habit of killing people who could be a threat to his brother has led to the fact that not many people actually know who they are, or what they look like. They are usually only known by those hunting them or the few who Torrent fought instead. Category:Fan Made Character Category:Pending Character Category:Awaiting Canon Info Category:1st Gen